


Бабуля и враг

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Humor, Sexual Humor, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Августе Лонгботтом не нравятся отношения ее внука с Люциусом Малфоем.<br/>http://pleer.com/tracks/137295eOcV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бабуля и враг

Темнота внезапно кончилась, когда с глаз Люциуса сдернули повязку. Плотную и непроницаемую — хорошее Обскуро, качественное.

Руки, схваченные ледяным железом наручников и безжалостно задранные вверх, занемели, и было трудно шевелить пальцами, а с ногами творилось что-то уж совсем невообразимое. По обнаженной коже потянуло зябким, холодным ветерком.

Обнаженной!

Люциус набрал в грудь воздуха и заорал что есть сил.

— Молчать! — послышался из-за спины хрипловатый женский голос. Невидимая женщина не повышала тона, но Люциус неожиданно для себя захлебнулся криком и замолчал.

Голос казался смутно, но знакомым.

Люциус попробовал шевельнуть ногами, но лодыжки надежно удерживались металлическими браслетами, прикрепленными к полу. Он застыл в воздухе, как распяленная морская звезда, и только магия не давала ему бессильно повиснуть на руках. Какое унизительное сравнение!

Каблуки уверенно процокали по камню и остановились.

— Люциус Малфой, — звучно произнесла невидимая похитительница. — Я задам тебе один вопрос. И не советую запираться, иначе ты пожалеешь об этом. Каждая ложь будет вознаграждена по заслугам!

Каблуки снова звучно простучали по каменным плитам, и на краю зрения возникла высокая фигура в вычурной шляпе и длинной старомодной мантии. Люциус попытался обернуться, но ошейник на его горле сжался. Дыхание перехватило.

— Месяц назад, пятого мая, ты похитил прямо у дверей аврорской школы моего внука, Невилла Лонгботтома, — сказала женщина и вышла на свет. Длинная темно-зеленая мантия. Скрипучие кожаные сапоги. Видавшая виды горжетка. Дурацкая старомодная шляпа с ястребом на верхушке — и старуха, которой принадлежал этот наряд, старуха с непреклонным и жестоким лицом.

Люциус в отчаянии забился в оковах. В его планы не входило быть похищенным Августой Лонгботтом! Ни в коем случае не входило!

— Не трогал я твоего Невилла! Дался он мне, старая карга! — заорал он и тут же поперхнулся: ошейник туго стянул горло. Августа сжала тонкие губы и отошла в сторону.

— Ложь, — ровно, спокойно произнесла она, что-то загремело — как будто деревяшки покатились по твердой поверхности. Люциус покосился влево, но ничего не смог разглядеть. — Четвертого мая ты, Люциус Малфой, весь день провел в таверне “Синяя рука” напротив выхода из учебных помещений и спрашивал у бармена, когда заканчиваются занятия. Утром следующего дня тебя видели прятавшимся в тупичке возле служебного входа, под разиллюзирующим. А за неделю до того ты шел за моим мальчиком след в след по Диагон-аллее, а когда тебя окликнули, сделал вид, что не слышишь, и спрятался во “Флориш и Блоттс”!

Все это походило на слишком затянувшуюся дурацкую шутку, и Люциус хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты с ума сошла, Лонгботтом, — сказал он, с трудом шевеля губами. — Тронулась, как мартовский гиппогриф! Плевать я хотел на твоего драгоценного внука, и…

Августа подошла к нему почти вплотную, поскрипывая кожей высоких ботинок. В одной ее руке покачивалась треххвостая плеть, в другой была зажата его, Люциуса, собственная трость с головой змеи.

— Шапочку Невилла нашли там же, в тупике возле школы, — прошипела Августа. Казалось, еще немного, и она заговорит на парселтанге. — Ты даже не побеспокоился о том, что у него после этой ужасной битвы повреждены уши и их надо держать в тепле! Ну ничего, ты мне во всем признаешься.

Она перевела взгляд с трости на плеть и обратно, будто выбирая. Это выглядело даже комично, но на этот раз смеяться Люциусу почему-то не захотелось.

— Да, это будет лучше, — придя, видимо, к какому-то решению, сказала Августа и уронила плеть под ноги. А потом несильно размахнулась и ударила Люциуса тростью по спине. Боль перехватила горло, но затянувшийся ошейник не давал кричать. Люциус сжал зубы, и тут его настиг второй удар — по ягодицам. Их обожгло, словно кипятком. И еще раз. И еще. Трость методично поднималась и опускалась, Августа порола его почти без эмоций, бесстрастно глядя перед собой. Сквозь слезы ее лицо казалось молодым и почти красивым.

Потом боль вдруг прекратилась. Люциус, захлебываясь воздухом, тяжело задышал. Ему неожиданно стало так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Боль, похожая на застрявший в ушах чужой визг, затихала медленно и сладко. После Круцио такого не бывало.

— Ну? — спросила Августа металлическим тоном.

— Глупая, сумасшедшая старуха, — выдохнул Люциус. — Я не похищал твоего недоумка!

— Ложь! — Августа наконец повысила голос, ее глаза блеснули и погасли. В полутьме она была похожа на недоброй памяти Барти Крауча-младшего — та же одержимость, та же зацикленность на одной идее.

Потом она медленно расстегнула фибулу на мантии. Тяжелая ткань упала к ее ногам. Длинное, до пола, платье с высоким воротом, туго перетянутая корсетом талия. Августа поправила узкие кожаные перчатки и подобрала с пола плеть.

В этот момент Люциусу вдруг стало по-настоящему страшно, горло перехватила уже не боль — ужас.

Старуха не отпустит его просто так!

Плеть обжигала кожу сильнее трости, но тяжелые удары той выбивали воздух из легких, отдавались в висках. Ожог — удар, ожог — удар, в равномерном, расчитанном ритме, по спине, ягодицам, ногам. По лицу катились слезы. Если… если… может, это прекратится?

Боль сменилась сладкой, перекатывающейся на языке передышкой. Люциус облизнул пересохшие губы. Перед глазами распускались диковинные яркие цветы, по груди, щекоча кожу, скатилась капля пота. Кожа на спине саднила, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло… ни в какое!

— О, Мерлин великий! Ты все неправильно поняла, — начал он, но в этот момент Августа обошла его, разглядывая, словно кусок драконьего мяса на прилавке. Люциус скрючился, пытаясь прикрыться, но ничего не вышло, и он судорожно выпрямился, пытаясь держаться достойно. Изо всех сил.

— Нет, я поняла все правильно, — чеканя слова, сказала Августа и подняла брови. — Хм. Волос на груди нет, жаль. Придется использовать другое место.

Люциус открыл рот, но ошейник опять стянул горло, не давая произнести ни звука. Августа небрежно выронила плеть вместе с тростью и, скрипя кожей перчаток, вытащила из рукава палочку. После взмаха в воздухе повисла плошка, в которой, потрескивая, плавал горящий фитиль. Запахло горячим воском.

О нет, только не это!

— О тебе много говорят, Малфой, — медленно произнесла Августа. Плошка, источавшая теплый запах воска, скрылась за левым плечом и исчезла из виду. — О том, как ты развращен. Чем занимаешься в свободное время! Мерзавец! Сбил с пути моего единственного внука!

— Так похитил или сбил с пути? — язвительно переспросил Люциус и…

Боль растеклась по всему телу волной адского пламени. Он захлебнулся криком, а потом к обожженной, чувствительной донельзя промежности прижалась омерзительно шершавая ткань.

— Не перебивай! — приказала Августа и хлопнула палочкой по ладони, брызнув искрами во все стороны. — Он бросил в переулке даже учебник по продвинутым заклинаниям! Ты украл у меня надежду! Украл надежду у всего магического мира! Что ты с ним сделал, говори?!

Ткань, застрявшая между ягодиц, вдруг шевельнулась и медленно потянулась назад. Он снова недооценил изобретательность этой ужасной старушенции! Ткань тянулась все сильнее. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Сначала вырвался один волосок. Потом другой… Люциус прикусил губу и едва сумел сдержать стон.

Он слышал о таком, но не представлял, насколько это больно!

— Еще? — спросила Августа. Ее голос доносился как будто издалека. — Есть еще много мест, поросших волосами. Можем немного поэкспериментировать, мальчик. Если ты не скажешь…

Ошейник ослабил хватку, и Люциус, набрав полную грудь воздуха, закричал:

— Да, да, да! Я похитил твоего дементорового внука! Привязал к дереву в парке мэнора, снял с него штаны и отымел в его пухлую… нет, тощую задницу! Потом оставил там на ночь, голым, чтобы его комары пожрали! Утром забрал, запер в подвале и продолжил развлекаться! Он отсасывал мне долго, долго! Знаешь, что у него очень умелый и приятный язычок? Наверное, это наследственное!

Августа угрожающе молчала, сузив холодные серые глаза.

— Потом я приковал его к стене, перетянул ему яйца бечевкой и трахал до тех пор, пока он не попросил пощады! Но я не разрешил ему кончить, пока он не вылизал мне сапоги!

Слова, а с ними и злость, все не заканчивались. Люциус перевел дыхание.

— А сейчас я держу его в спальне на цепи! — выплюнул он. — Одетого в кружевную ночную мантию с ангельскими крылышками, с анальной пробкой в заднице!

В этот момент Августа улыбнулась. Ее сухие морщинистые губы раздвинулись в усмешке — страшной и безжалостной.

— Итак, ты признался, Люциус Малфой, — сказала она сухо. — Теперь я повторю все то, что ты делал с моим внуком — но только с тобой. И не думай, что мне нечем.

Она взмахнула палочкой и поймала левой рукой огромный, розовый, поблескивающий в полутьме дилдо. Люциус судорожно сглотнул. Дилдо зашевелился, став похожим на огромную полупрозрачную змею.

— Наколдовать комаров проще простого. А дерево — это условности. Ведь правда? — сказала Августа, а потом запрокинула голову и рассмеялась. Ее смех, низкий и неожиданно молодой, отразился эхом от стен подвала.

***  
Невилл в который раз посмотрел на часы и со вздохом отложил пульверизатор в сторону. Мистер Малфой безобразно задерживался — часа на три, а то и на четыре. А ведь сам говорил, что сегодня самый ответственный момент в их маленьком и прибыльном бизнесе! Невилл, правда, был уверен, что сможет собрать пыльцу и сам, но расфасовать, заколдовать и отдать покупателю? Вряд ли. Хотя, если что, придется.

Цветы хельгиного безвременника, больше всего похожие на желтые пластмассовые нарциссы с хищными пастями, следили за его движениями как привязанные. Мандрагоры шевелились в своих горшках, глухо постукивая по глине. Оранжерея была прекрасной — здесь росли самые редкие виды волшебных растений, даже в теплицах Хогвартса такого разнообразия не было! Куда лучше аврорской школы. Невилла неожиданно кольнуло под ложечку чувство вины — он не сказал ничего бабушке, отправившись сюда, но ведь та устроила бы ему скандал, заяви он ей, что хочет бросить учебу. Бабушка говорила, что такой герой, как он, может быть только аврором. Невилл не мог ей возразить. Что можно сказать в этом случае? Пришлось так… некрасиво. Не по-геройски.

Вина постепенно отступила, и Невилл с облегченным вздохом склонился над кадками. Нужно для начала собрать пыльцу — долгое и муторное занятие, ведь цветы обязательно будут уворачиваться, плеваться и кусаться. А то и задушить попытаются! Зачем покупателю пыльца безвременника, вызывавшая легкое забытье, эйфорию и в некоторых случаях расслабление гладких мышц, Невилл не знал. Впрочем, это было неинтересно. Главное, что у него наконец была работа — та, которая ему нравилась по-настоящему.

Все остальное — мелочи.


End file.
